Confessions
by poizin
Summary: Harry is greiving over Sirius' death, when a new load of problems bereave him even more! Rated R for possible future content and language.
1. Dreams

Confessions  
  
(Disclaimer: They're not mine. All the characters are JK Rowling's. Also, later in the fanfic, you see a character that was used in one of sweetlikecandy's fanfics, but I'll get to that later! Also, the first passage is from the "Beyond the Veil" chapter in Order of the Phoenix. It is the last few paragraphs. Read n review guys! Plz remember this is my first fanfic!)  
  
'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!' He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing pains. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out...  
  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest. 'There's nothing you can do, Harry—' 'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!' '—it's too late, Harry.' 'We can still reach him—' Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go... 'There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...he's gone.'  
  
Harry Sat up with a jolt, his face dripping in cold sweat, his pillow drenched. He looked around. No dais, no door to a room filled with brains, no veil flapping in a non-existent wind...none of that. Just a notice board with nothing on it, a wardrobe filled with second-hand clothes and a desk, with his school robes folded neatly on its surface.  
  
He stood up, wiped his face dry with his t-shirt and walked over to the window. He opened it and allowed a gentle calming breeze enter his room. Gazing out over the sea of street-lamps and almost deserted motorway, he thought of one thing, and only one thing. His godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't accept that he was gone. He'd have to find a way to deal with his grievances, but at the moment, he couldn't. The perfectly pruned roses and magnificently mowed gardens of Privet Drive were not the thing he needed in order to get over his godfather's untimely apparent death.  
  
He didn't understand where Sirius had disappeared to. He remembered the moments vividly from his dreams. The cold laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange, the jet of red light hitting Sirius squarely in the chest, the look of shock in his eyes. And Sirius falling through the flapping veil, not reappearing in the other side. He turned, and saw his alarm clock change to 1:00am. He slowly walked over to his side table, picked up the alarm clock, and threw it across the square room, making it hit the wall with a such a force, Harry was surprised he hadn't broken it. He sank onto the bed, face down in a pillow. He felt a trickle of salty tears slide down his nose and onto the already soaked pillow. After sobbing uncontrollably into his pillow for what seemed like hours, he sat up, and dried his eyes.  
  
Looking at the clock, he saw that it was now 1:10am. He picked it up, placed it back in its original place, and looked through the window. Except he wasn't the only one looking. 


	2. Back Home

Confessions  
  
(Disclaimer: The characters seen in this fanfic belong to JK Rowling. I couldn't come up with them in a million years! The sweets they made are mine though. But if JK Rowling reads this and wants to use them, she's more than welcome to! Credit goes to Steve the Library guy, for the name of the last sweet listed! dancingmango: Heya Becca! Thanks for your review! I guess I'll just have to surprise you even more with my writing! Lol! The-mpreg-spirit: I'm not really too keen on this "M-preg" situation! But who knows? Maybe! Thorngoddess: Thanks a lot! I'm glad to know you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy these chapters!  
  
Keep the reviews coming!!)  
  
Harry's heart stopped. He couldn't move. He stared at the window, hardly believing his own eyes, and gazed into the eyes of the person looking at him. Slowly, as he began to recognise whom that flaming red hair belonged to, he began to relax. His heart started beating again, and he regained the use of his feet. He walked slowly over to the window, pulled it open, and pulled the figure in.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" said the man. "Glad to see you're okay!" "Yeah!" Said a voice behind him. "We wondered what had happened to you."  
  
The men smiled at him, and sat down on the bench. They were fixing him with their huge grins from ear-to-ear, garish Dragon-skin jackets shining in the light. As Harry sat down, he burst into a wide smile, and suddenly felt that all his problems had gone away. He had never been so happy to see Fred and George Weasly for as long as he had known them.  
  
Harry looked into the eyes of the twins, and almost everything that was wrong with his life seemed to disappear. He gazed at them, lost for words and suddenly realised what was so amazing about their appearance outside his bedroom window.  
  
"How the hell did you get here?" He asked. "You didn't...?" He broke off and ran to the window. He stuck his head out of it, then brought it back in with an expression of wonder.  
  
"Oh," Said George. "You thought we flew here! Nah, we're not gonna make that mistake again!" "Yep," added Fred, "We never make the same mistake twice! Like that time we added sugar to the Lose-weight Liquorice, and it made snot come out of 11 different orifices? HUGE mistake!" "So, you apparated?" Harry asked. "Nope! We can't apparate, 'cause Mum's learnt from her mistakes too," said Fred, sounding glum. "She's started taking away our wands every night." "Why?" Asked Harry, almost dreading the answer. "Well, She sort of had a point," said George. "See, one night, Fred and I were waiting for confirmation from an order that had been made from a bloke in Australia who is sells stuff like that in his shop, and we got a little tired of waiting. So we...we sort of...apparated to a pub. A muggle pub, to be precise. We didn't apparate inside it, we aren't that stupid! But we had a few of those...those weird things that Muggles have out of barrels. It's sort of bitter-ish. B...something?" "Beer?" Harry answered helpfully. "BEER! That's it! Great stuff! So, we had a pint or two. And then a third. Followed by a fourth and fifth. But, see, we're only used to Wizard stuff. And this fantastic drink made us a bit..." "A bit?" Fred interrupted. "We got hammered, Harry! It was so cool, cause we were, like, all over the place. And then when we decided to call it a day, we sort of apparated. I say sort of, because, well...we ended up..." "Don't tell me...You ended up in Buckingham Palace?" Harry asked. "I wish!" Said George. "We would have been a lot safer! Charles might have told us off, but nothing like what mum is! She found us in the pigsty, embracing a few of the pigs. She found out what we'd done, cause we were hung over, Harry, we would have told her anything! And she took our wands!"  
  
"Okay, so that's how you didn't get here. How did you?" Harry inquired, totally puzzled. "These!" Said Fred proudly, pulling out a few square-shaped, bright purple sweets. "Transportation Torpedoes! They've got a raspberry flavour, and if you say where you want to go after you've swallowed it, it acts as a port key and it takes the eater wherever they want to go!" "We want them to be huge at Hogwarts. For Kids who need to get to Hogsmeade quickly, you know! Well, you Ron and Hermione don't need it though. You've got our map!" said George.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was just so happy to see the twins again, that he opened his mouth to sigh, when Fred shoved a Transportation Torpedo in his mouth. He almost choked but after he swallowed, he joined the twins in a joint cry of "The Burrow!" He felt a jerk in his neck, and lurched forward. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew it was better than sitting in his box of a room for the rest of the summer 


End file.
